Inokyo
Inokyo is a deadly S-Rank assassin who works under the Furikage, Doujinn Uchiha. Background Inokyo was a young shinobi born to wandering shinobi, who were strict on training in the Yamanaka Clan Hiden. Inokyo instantly caught on, becoming a master in no time. However, one night, a group of bandits kidnapped him and his mother, and took them to their base. Scared for his life, Inokyo awakened his Shikotsumyaku, and randomly shot bones in the hideout. However, due to his lack of control, he killed his mother, making him faint. When he finally woke up, there stood a shadowy figure with red eyes in the middle of all the bandits. In one swift move, the figure killed all the bandits, freeing Inokyo. The man introduced himself as Doujinn, leader of Fubukigakure. Inokyo instantly viewed him as a god, and decided to go with him. Inokyo lost memory of him killing his mother, and developed a dark and twisted personality. As he began living in Fubukigakure, Inokyo was often praised for his good looks, making him narcissistic. During one mission though, he fought a ninja who damaged his face, almost killing him. In a fit of rage, Inokyo was able to kill the minja. Doujinn witnessed all of this and suggested he try some testing, to improve his skills. Taking this advice, he went through with it, and learned how to use Sage Transformation. Realizing he would loose his reputation for his beauty, he decided to only use the skill as a last resort. Because of this, only Doujinn has seen him transform. Personality Inokyo is extremely self centered, as he believes he is the best ninja in the world. Because of this, he has become narcissistic, and goes through great measures to stay beautiful. However, if beaten by someone of higher skill, he sees them as challenging his beauty, making him go mad. Appearence Inokyo has long blond hair, which he keeps braided most of the time. His tan skin and brown eyes are what attract people to him, and his unique snake seal on his body holds in the excess senjutsu. He wears a white kimono, be likes to shirtless. He wears unique blue and yellow pants and wears the traditional ninja boots as shoes. He sometimes wears a mask made out of bones, to protect his face. Abilites Nature Transformation Inokyo is able to use Yin Release and Yang Release when using his mind control techniques. His Yin-Yang Release usage comes from manipulating his body, and even others. Mind Techniques Before being captured, Inokyo was raised with his Yamanaka Clan relatives, who all trained at a young age. Because of this, Inokyo is able to take over someone's body, and even transfer someone's thoughts. He is so skilled in the Hiden that he was given the name Mind Demon. Senjutsu Usage As a last resort, Inokyo went through a testing that involved Jūgo's Clan DNA. His body accepted it, giving him access to Sage Transformation. Because of this, he naturally absorb senjutsu and transform his body. He only uses it if needed, due to the appearence he gains when activated. Shikotsumyaku Born of Kaguya Clan linage, Inokyo is able to control his bone structure using Shikotsumyaku. Because of this, he creates unique dance moves that are unpredicable and deadly, earning him the name Nightmare Dancer.